Fotografías
by Vi ShadowHunter
Summary: Revisó por enésima vez la información que le ofrecía su biografía. Soltero. No podía negar que el que Neji hubiera terminado con su novia la hubiera motivado a ella a terminar con Sasuke. Pero tampoco podía negar que solo se estaba haciendo ilusiones. La última vez que habló con él había sido cuando ambos tenían 15 años. Hacía cinco años desde entonces.
1. Chapter 1

Acomodada en su cuarto, en ropa interior. Con la luz apagada y la suave música sonando muy bajito. Miraba las fotos en su laptop.

En la primera, aparecía ella mirando hacia arriba. Él la abrazaba por los hombros y besaba su mejilla al mismo tiempo que miraba a la cámara. Ella sonreía un poco y en los ojos de ambos se podía ver un inmenso amor. Él como siempre, salía guapísimo, y ella… bueno, era una sorpresa que ella saliera bien, pues casi en todas las fotos en las que ambos salían, ella lucia opacada por la belleza del chico.

Si alguien hubiera visto esa primera foto, hubiera pensado que ambos eran felices y que se llevaban bien. Gran error. Ese día fue el cumpleaños de Gaara, habían ido a la casa de los Sabaku No para festejar, pero Sasuke se la paso discutiendo con ella, porque según él, Tenten veía mucho a Kankuro. Lo cierto es que ella, en ese momento, solo tenía ojos para él. Cuando Naruto se acercó para hacerles la foto, Sasuke y ella se abrazaron y sonrieron, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Eso había sido hace dos años.

En la siguiente fotografía, ambos se encontraban afuera del colegio, el día del baile de despedida. Él vestía una camisa que tenía los tres primeros botones fuera, dejando ver parte de su pecho. Ella, se veía regia en un hermoso vestido blanco. Traía recogido el largo cabello castaño en un chongo bajo y sonreía, mientras su novio la tomaba de la cintura. Esa foto la había tomado el mismo Kankuro, después de discutir con Sasuke, prometiéndole a su amigo, que a él no le gustaba Tenten. Y que incluso tenía novia. Esa era de un año y medio atrás.

En la siguiente foto ella aparecía seria. Y el sonreía a la cámara. Ella usaba los lentes de él y veía a lo lejos. Se encontraban en el muelle. Ese día, ella había descubierto unos mensajes en el celular de su novio, unos mensajes que eran para una de sus mejores amigas, Sakura, en el que ambos habían planeado besarse a escondidas. Esa fue la primera de muchas veces en las que él le rompió el corazón, y una herida que nunca había podido sanar. Ella perdonó a Sasuke, pero dejó de hablar con Sakura.

Tenten suspiró cansada.

Eran tantas cosas que le gritaron que huyera. Que él no era alguien sano para ella. Que la iba a lastimar. … ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué dos años después de la primera señal de advertencia, ella le había puesto fin a algo que supo desde el principio, no tenía futuro?

Le dolía la cabeza, ella quería a Sasuke, pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de amarlo.

Nada podía hacerla cambiar de opinión esta vez. La quinta vez que terminaban su noviazgo de dos años. Esta vez no iba a haber una sexta oportunidad. Esta vez lo iba a dejar de lado.

Abrió la ventana del navegador de internet y buscó por Facebook a la persona que se había infiltrado en sus sueños y pensamientos de un tiempo a la fecha. Neji Hyuga.

No lo tenía agregado a su lista de amigos. Claro que no. Si su, hasta hace unas horas, novio se enteraba que tenía a su ex novio en Facebook, estallaba la tercer guerra mundial. Pero le gustaba entrar a su muro a ver sus fotografías.

Hacia un par de meses que había dejado de subir fotos de él y de una hermosa chica castaña. Revisó por enésima vez la información que le ofrecía su biografía. Soltero.

Volvió a suspirar y cerró la computadora.

No podía negar que el que Neji hubiera terminado con su novia la hubiera motivado a ella a terminar con Sasuke. Pero tampoco podía negar que solo se estaba haciendo ilusiones. La última vez que hablo con él había sido cuando ambos tenían 15 años, el día de fin de cursos de la secundaria. Hacía cinco años desde entonces.

Solía pasarse la mitad del día imaginando un posible re-encuentro con su gran amor, y la otra mitad, recordándose que, por lo general, las cosas que ella maquilaba en su mente nunca ocurrían, y en ocasiones, ocurría lo contrario. Sin embargo no podía evitar dejar de pensar en él.

Neji había sido su primer amor, su primer novio, su primer beso. Aún conservaba algunas fotos de él en un baúl de recuerdos de la infancia que permanecía escondido debajo de su cama.

Sacó una de ellas solo para darse el lujo de admirarlo.

Era guapo, mucho más de lo que Sasuke era. Tenía unos hermosos ojos color gris, el cabello castaño de un largo perfecto. En esa foto solo tenían trece años. Ella se veía rara. Vestía con un pantalón guango, playera que había robado del closet de su hermano y lucia menuda, pequeña y flaca, pero sonreía enseñando los dientes, algo que ahora ya no hacía. En medio de ambos, se encontraba Lee, el que había sido su mejor amigo. Los extrañaba tanto.

Ojala algún día todo volviera a ser como antes. Sin la presión de la universidad, sin el hecho de tratar de buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder pagar el alquiler y parte de sus estudios. El volver a ser amiga de todos esos maravillosos chicos.

¿En qué momento tuvo que crecer?

* * *

Hola. Bueno, acabo de terminar con mi novio. Necesitaba sacar todo lo que traía y que mejor que escribiendo. Espero que les haya gustado. No sé si continuarlo o si dejarlo como One-Shot. Supongo que dependerá de cómo lo reciben ustedes. Saludos desde el hermoso Puerto de Veracruz.


	2. Chapter 2

—Te reto a que beses a Tenten —dijo Kiba, que estaba demasiado extasiado por haber logrado besar a Karin, la chica más inalcanzable de todos los primeros años.

Neji no se negó. ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer si apenas hace treinta minutos había confesado que la linda castaña le gustaba? Tenten por su parte, le sonrió tímida y se acercó a él. Apenas un roce. Una pequeña presión de labios. Después él se separó, con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

No era la primera vez que se besaban. La primera vez había sido hacia poco más de un año atrás, en la fiesta de cumpleaños número 12 de ella. Neji le había regalado unos aretes y después de ponérselos él mismo, la besó. Después de eso, ninguno de los dos menciono nada.

Sin embargo esta vez era diferente. Él había confesado, ante todos sus amigos, que ella le gustaba. Tenten había tenido que peñizcarse varias veces para comprobar que no fuese un sueño. Y ahora, la había besado, ¡Enfrente de todos!

Ese era el mejor día de su corta vida. No recordaba mucho después de ese momento. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que flotó hasta su casa esa noche, ella le hubiera creído.

El lunes por la mañana, toda la escuela había asumido que ellos dos eran novios. Y aunque nunca hablaron, y la pregunta en sí, nunca fue formulada, ambos también empezaron a actuar como novios. Él la esperaba después de clases para acompañarla a casa. Se tomaban de la mano y al final de la calle donde la chica vivía, se daban un beso, a escondidas, para que la mamá de Tenten no los reprendiera.

Ese fue el principio de su primer amor.

Fueron novios un año entero. Hasta que a Tenten la cambiaron de colegio.

Habían acordado en un mutuo acuerdo terminar. Y aunque ella no lloró, no podía evitar extrañarlo. A veces se encontraba con Lee y con Hinata para salir de antro o ver películas. Pero en muy raras ocasiones Neji se les unía, y cuando lo hacía, casi no hablaba con ella.

La última vez que lo vio fue cuando ambos tenían 15 años. Ella había sido invitada por Lee y Hinata a su fiesta de graduación de secundaria.

Ese día bailaron, rieron y platicaron como si el tiempo no hubieran pasado. Pero aunque se la había pasado genial con él, ninguno de los dos había dado alguna esperanza para que su historia de amor continuara. Así que cuando Neji la acompaño a su casa, solo se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, prometiendo estar en contacto.

Promesa que ninguno cumplió.

Fue por Hinata que Tenten se enteró que Kiba se había ido a estudiar al extranjero. Que Karin había salido embarazada antes de cumplir 16 y que Shikamaru había dejado la escuela, para retomarla años después. Sin embargo fue por Lee que ella sabía de Neji.

Supo de cada novia, de cada aventura y de cada chica que pasó por Neji, durante los siguientes tres años. Ella no podía actuar como mojigata. Ella también había salido con varios chicos. Pero nunca nada serio hasta que Sasuke llegó.

En ese momento, había perdido el contacto con Lee. Habían dejado de hablar, él ya no iba a su casa, y ella dejaba en visto sus mensajes. Sin embargo, lo último que Lee le había dicho de Neji, era que estaba saliendo con una chica muy agradable. Que era el tipo de chica que él quería para su mejor amigo. Y esperó que Sasuke fuera el tipo de chico que desearía para su mejor amiga.

Claro que no lo fue.

Sasuke y ella empezaron a salir en una nube color rosa. Se conocieron en la universidad. Él estudiaba ingeniería civil, y ella leyes. Todo era perfecto. Él era el tipo de chico que cuando pasaba levantaba miradas de mujeres deseándolo, y hombres envidiándolo. Nunca espero que él se fijara en ella. Pero lo hiso, y con él pasó los mejores cuatro meses de su vida. Después de ahí las cosas se pusieron tensas.

Sasuke parecía ser alguien seguro de sí mismo, pero la verdad era que vivía acomplejado de muchas cosas. Era celoso obsesivo, al grado de que cuando Tenten salía con él, tenía que cuidar de no ver a nadie ni de reojo, pues su novio se molestaba y hacia una escena de celos en plena calle.

La primera vez que él le rompió el corazón fue un día que habían intercambiado celulares, por mero pasatiempo. Ella, aburrida de jugar los mismos juegos empezó a buscar la conversación de ambos en whatsapp, y ahí encontró los mensajes que Sasuke mantenía con Sakura. A las pocas semanas de eso, terminaron por primera vez.

Cuando ocurrió la segunda vez, ellos se encontraban en su tercer intento de rescatar la relación. Sasuke ayudaba a Naruto a mudarse, y ella había ido a comer pizza con ellos. Sasuke, en un intento de que su novia no se aburriera en una casa que aún no tenía ni electricidad, le dio su celular para que escuchara música. Después de la cuarta pista ella se empezó a tomar fotografías con su celular y se las enviaba a Sasuke. Cuando abrió la carpeta para ver las fotos, se encontró con fotografías de Ino en ropa interior y poses provocativas. Él tenía más fotos de Ino que de ella.

Sasuke le juró que ella se las había mandado y que él ni siquiera las había abierto, que se descargaban solas al momento de que le llegaban. Pero ella no lo escuchó más. Era la segunda vez que la traicionaba con una de sus supuestas amigas. Terminaron ese mismo día.

Había un dicho muy curioso que su madre siempre le decía: "El que busca, encuentra". Tristemente, cada vez que ella le buscaba a Sasuke algo, le encontraba.

No le echaba toda la culpa a él. Ella también había puesto de su parte para que la relación fracasara. Había engañado a Sasuke en dos ocasiones, una de ellas con Gaara, uno de los mejores amigos del chico. Pero ella lo hacía por mero despecho. Sentía que Sasuke la había provocado, con sus celos, sus mentiras, su falta de confianza.

Le había dado una verdadera razón para que desconfiara.

Aun así, regresaron una última vez. Las cosas parecían haber cambiado. Ambos parecían haber madurado. Con planes de boda vivieron ocho felices e ininterrumpidos meses. Hasta que el fantasma del chico volvió, cargado de celos.

Así que si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Tenten porque terminaron esta vez ella y Sasuke, ella solo hubiera contestado: "Me cansé".

…

…..

….

…

..

Había dormido como si la hubieran drogado. Mientras apagaba la alarma del celular y se ponía de pie para apagar el despertador que se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación. Hacia eso, porque de otra forma, no podia pararse de la cama cada mañana.

Recordó que hacía meses que no se sentía tan descansada, un viernes por la mañana. Tomó su toalla y salió dispuesta a darse un baño

En la pequeña cocina del departamento, se encontraba su compañera de piso, y mejor amiga Temari mesclando varias cosas en una fea sartén que Tenten había traído de su casa. La rubia maldijo en voz alta cuando una llamarada llenó el trasto. Pronto el olor de huevos quemados inundó la habitación.

Tenía poco mas de un año viviendo con ella, y nunca la había vistio preparar el desayuno.

—¿Se resisten a ser cocinados? —Preguntó con una sonrisa. Temari se giró a verla, sorprendida. Esperaba verla devastada, justo como estuvo la última vez que terminó con Sasuke, pero Tenten se veía radiante y hermosa.

A Temari siempre le había gustado como lucia su amiga cuando estaba recién levantada. Sus bellos ojos se ponían risueños y su lacio cabello se ondulaba. Se le hacía un angel.

—Quería prepararte el desayuno, pero creo que será mejor que salgamos a algún starbucks, los malditos huevos se volvieron a pegar a la sartén.

Tenten le sonrió con burla. Temari era por mucho, la chica más inteligente que conocía, pero simplemente no dominaba el arte culinario, al igual que ella. Por lo que la cocina era un mero abismo infernal para ambas, cuando estaban solas. Porque cuando la madre de Tenten iba a visitarlas, se convertía en todo un paraíso.

Tenten negó con la cabeza y se metió al baño. Cuando salió, el lugar ya no apestaba a huevo. Ahora apestaba a limpia pisos. Su amiga tampoco era buena con la limpieza, al grado de que para trapear solía regar el limpia pisos y luego pasar el trapeador, que nunca enjuagaba y que por lo general apestaba más que los baños de la escuela.

—Apresurate o no nos va a dar tiempo de desayunar —Le dijo la rubia desde la sala de estar, en donde la esperaba con su mochila lista.

Tenten corrió a cambiarse. Se puso una falda corta de mezclilla, una camiseta negra y sus converses. Mientras se secaba el cabello reviso su celular. 19 llamadas perdidas, 43 mensajes de whatsapp, 21 inbox, 13 mensajes de texto. Todos de Sasuke. Esa era una prueba de que anoche había caído en una especie de coma. Nunca escucho su celular. Aunque claro, aunque lo hubiera escuchado no hubiera contestado. Ya tenía suficiente de él.

Termino de arreglarse con peculiar interés. Ese era un nuevo día. Ya no volvería a mirar atrás. Y qué mejor que empezar el día viéndose y sintiéndose genial. Se maquilló, algo que no hacía muy seguido, y se peinó.

Cuando salió su amiga estaba viendo las noticias.

—Vámonos.

* * *

Gracias a **YueDark** , **Karin P** , **Zumekqi** , **Leidy RC** , **Marche** , **Vistoria** , **NAT AND ASH** , **Valeryax** , **Sakura1402** y **NephilimEstupido** por los comentarios. Chicas, si su apoyo este segundo capítulo no existiría. Espero que les guste tanto como el anterior. Esto va dedicado a ustedes.

* * *

Perdón, pero a partir de aquí, voy a tardar un poco mas en actualizar mis historias. Procurare actualizarlas al menos una vez por mes, pero no puedo prometer nada. Acabo de entrar a trabajar, y entre el trabajo y la escuela, me estoy quedando sin vida.


	3. Chapter 3

—Así que, Tenten, ¿porque tendría que contratarte?  
El hombre que le hacía dicha pregunta no era otro que el creador de Grupo Wenzel, el bufete de abogados más importante de la ciudad, quien, cabe mencionar, necesitaba una asistente.

—Pues… Me considero una persona capaz, y sobre todo una excelente futura abogada. Creo en la justicia y sobre todo en el honor de una persona. Es por eso que me interesa este trabajo en particular, porque grupo Wenzel se ha hecho famoso y reconocido por ser uno de los pocos bufetes que apoyan a la justicia y a la verdad. —Dijo ella, repitiendo el ensayado discurso que había preparado desde hace dos semanas. —Y porque aunque no se preparar café, se donde venden el mejor del mundo.

El delgado y alto Petro Wenzel rio y sus ojos azules parecían sinceros.

—De acurdo Tenten. ¡Bienvenida a la familia!

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Temari estaba comiéndose las uñas. No era propio de ella arruinar su perfecta manicura, pero ese era un momento crítico.  
Muy pocas veces la escuela recomendaba a algún alumno a una de las poderosas empresas que sus ex alumnos habían fundado, o manejado. Y cuando ocurría era un suceso.

Tenten sí que tenía suerte. De entre los 125 alumnos que cursaban Leyes la escogieron a ella para ir a representar a la escuela en una entrevista. Ahora solo falta esperar a que ella llegara para saber si le habían dado el empleo o no.

Esa era una gran oportunidad para ella, para ambas. Con el sueldo de Tenten podrían comprar muebles nuevos, o salir de viaje. O salir de compras. Cosas que no hacían desde que habían entrado a la universidad y se habían vuelto un par de adultas responsables. Pero sobre todas las cosas que podrían hacer y ya no hacer, esta era la oportunidad de la vida de Tenten. Nunca habría una oportunidad así de grande para una chica que aún no terminaba su carrera. Trabajar para uno de los bufetes más importantes de la ciudad, para un jefe que había sido un pionero en los derechos de las minorías y que era reconocido por la revista TIMES como el hombre del año era inaudito.

Era por eso que Temari, como buena amiga tenía listo todo un banquete culinario para cuando su mejor amiga entrara por la puerta gritando de emoción que le habían dado el empleo. Y si no se lo habían dado, pues entonces era un premio de consolación. Además, le tenía lista otra sorpresa.

La puerta vibro mientras Tenten introducía la llave para abrir. Temari se acomodó el pelo otra vez y se aliñó el vestido, sintiéndose toda una ama de casa encantadora que esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su amado marido, al que le tenía lista la cena, como compensación de su arduo día laboral. Aunque claro, Tenten no era su marido, y aun no venía de trabajar. Pero sobre todas las cosas, Temari no había cocinado la cena.

— ¡Hey, cariño! —Dijo en un tono de voz meloso. —Has vuelto a casa.

Tenten, lucía hermosa en su vestido gris entalladísimo y su pelo recogido en un solo moño alto, los cardiacos tacones de 14 cm en la mano, con el bolso negro en el antebrazo y las llaves y lentes de sol en la otra.

Y una expresión de tristeza absoluta en su perfectamente maquillada cara.

— ¿No te lo dieron? —–Pregunto Temari con un hilo de voz.

—¡SI! —Gritó la castaña sin poder resistir más.

Ambas chicas se encontraron en un abrazo brincando y riendo de felicidad.

—¡Esto es lo mejor del mundo, amiga! —Dijo Temari con lágrimas en los ojos, por fin iban a tener dinero. —Vamos, la cena esta lista.

En efecto, la mesa estaba llena de pizza, cervezas, vino, pan francés, sushi, comida tai y de más alimentos que se podía pedir online.

—Temari, cariño, recibo mi primer sueldo hasta dentro de un mes.

—Lo sé, es solo que últimamente no nos pasan cosas buenas y ahora que ocurren hay que festejarlas. Además no estamos solas, te tengo una sorpresa. —la rubia metió sus dedos a la boca y chifló.

Del baño, salió Rock Lee bien vestido y sonriente.

—¡LEE! —Gritó la castaña y corrió a abrazarlo.

Hacía pocos días que lo había contactado para ver si se podían ver, pero el chico de las grandes cejas había estado fuera por negocios familiares. Así que el hecho de que estuviera allí, con ella, en uno de los días más importantes de su vida era lo mejor.

— ¿Cuándo volviste?  
—Hoy, fui a la universidad a buscarte, pero me dijeron que no estabas y me encontré con Temari y me contó todo. ¡Felicidades! En verdad es maravilloso que estés cumpliendo tus sueños de a poco.

—Lee, es fantástico que estés aquí.

—Lo sé, antes de comer tomémonos una foto —El chico sacó su teléfono y se acurrucaron los tres frente al lente de la cámara digital.

Después de varios abrazos y risas los tres se sentaron a cenar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era una sensación demasiado rara el acostumbrarte tanto a alguien, a su olor, a la textura de su pelo, a la forma de su cuerpo tumbado sobre su cama, sus manos en su espalda y su hermosa sonrisa curveándose en un " _te amo_ "… para luego apartarte de ese alguien abruptamente.

Ahí hecho bolita debajo de sus sabanas, con la luz apagada y la música bajita, se encontraba Neji Hyuga, aquel a quien alguna vez habían nombrado "El Genio Hyuga" lamentándose por lo que fue una relación perfecta de dos años ininterrumpidos que hacía cuatro meses terminó, pero que aun dolía. Dolía mucho.

Rei nunca fue la clase de chica que creía en el arrepentimiento. Su papá había abandonado a su madre cuando esta estaba embarazada de ella. Y regresó diez años después, cuando la señora se había convertido en una prestigiosa diseñadora de modas, les quitó una casa a base de engaños y les robó una importante cantidad de dinero de la caja fuerte. Desde entonces Rei había creído que el ser humano no tenía la capacidad de procesar tal emoción como el arrepentimiento. Y eso a Neji le molestaba.

No es que su relación hubiera terminado por alguna clase de infidelidad. No. Nunca. Si había algo que Neji nunca sería es traidor. Prefería morir de la forma menos honorable a ser un traidor. Y menos a su Rei. Nunca a Rei.

Desde que la conoció estaba seguro de que ella era su alma gemela. La única mujer en el universo que estaba hecha a la medida de él. ¿Por qué se terminó entonces? Porque así como Rei no creía en muchas cosas creía en otras tantas, entre ellas que el amor entre dos personas que no compartían lazos sanguíneos no existía.

—Si aun habiendo sangre de por medio, un hombre no se tienta el corazón para abandonar a sus hijos, ¿Qué me puedo esperar de un hombre que no tiene ningún parentesco conmigo? —Decía, en una de sus muy dolorosas pláticas sobre el futuro.

¿Entonces porque le mintió? ¿Por qué le decía " _te amo_ " tan fácil si ella decía que el amor no existía? ¿Por qué cuando más la necesitaba ella se fue, dándole como excusa que habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos y que necesitaban aire el uno del otro?

No tenía caso tratar de descifrar la mente de Rei.

Su teléfono sonó. Sin muchos ánimos estiro su brazo para alcanzar el pequeño aparato que descansaba sobre el buró junto a su cama. Era un WhatsApp de Lee. Ese pequeño cejotas había estado fuera un tiempo para administrar los gimnasios que su familia tenía, y no podía negar que ahora que estaba sin Rei la ausencia de Lee se sintió aún más.

El mensaje era una simple fotografía que esperaba ser descargada. Antes de hacerlo, Neji se quedó pensando en que podría ser. Sin más la abrió. Un pequeño rayo de esperanza ilumino su triste ser.

* * *

GRACIAS A TODOS! LA ESPERA TERMINO!  
De verdad mil gracias a todos y todas por sus comentarios que me inspiraron a continuar escribiendo. Tres tazas de café, un volovan, y dos burritos después, nació (¡por fin!) el tercer capitulo de esta historia.  
Espero que les guste y nos seguimos leyendo mas adelante!


	4. Chapter 4

No era su intención poner el dedo en la llaga, en lo absoluto. Solo quería que las cosas entre ellos quedaran bien. Había estado evitando a la mayoría de sus amigos desde su ruptura hacia casi seis meses de ello. En un principio fue porque se pusieron del lado de Sasuke, haciéndola ver, de nuevo, a ella como la mala. Y después de eso porque Sasuke aún no la superaba y proclamaba hacer un escándalo si ella acudía a los mismos lugares que él, o bien, negándose a volver a hablarle a sus amigos si la invitaban a alguna reunión sin considerar su opinión.

Tan maduro como siempre.

Tenten por su parte, se la pasó evitándolos a todos, por darle preferencias a Sasuke por sobre de ella y poco después por mera prudencia. Sin saber porque, ella sabía que tenía una fuerte debilidad por Sasuke, y si él presionaba lo suficiente, ella terminaría cediendo. Sin embargo extrañaba mucho a Naruto, Gaara y al simpático Chouji. La siguiente semana seria el cumple de Naruto y este la había invitado, a ella y a Temari a que se reunieran con ellos en un bar cerca de la universidad y le pidió con sumo énfasis que tratara de hablar con Sasuke.

—Todos te extrañamos, ¡de veras! No es justo que porque ustedes hayan terminado nosotros paguemos las consecuencias. ¡Ya pasaron muchos meses! —Le dijo el rubio en la escuela.

Cuando terminó con Sasuke tuvo que cambiar varias clases para no coincidir con él ni de chiste, pero por lo mismo, tampoco coincidía con ninguno de sus otros amigos. Con Temari no había tanto problema, dado que vivían juntas, pero con los demás…

— ¿Crees que él quiera hablar conmigo? Es decir, ¿Sin ponerse pesado?

—Creo que él sabe bien que es momento de que ambos sigan adelante, cada quien por su rumbo. Además, creo que él ya está saliendo con alguien.

Eso último no se lo esperaba. Aun así, sonrió y pensó que eso facilitaba las cosas un poco.

Así que ahora estaba ahí, enfrente de la casa de Sasuke, esperando que su valor volviera para poder tocar la puerta. Miró sus manos que sostenían una maleta de ropa que él había dejado en su departamento, y que ahora se volvía en su perfecta excusa.

Estaba a punto de tocar, cuando escucho voces del interior. Y vio como la puerta se abrió ante ella, mostrando la cara de Ino Yamanaka, que en cuanto la vio, retrocedió para sacar solo la cabeza por la puerta, como si tuviera miedo de que Tenten viera el interior de la vivienda

Ambas se quedaron congeladas una frente de otra.

— ¿Tenten? —Dijo la rubia primero, mirándola con sorpresa y ¿miedo?

—Hola Ino, no sabía que estabas aquí, Yo pasé a saludar a Sasuke y a dejarle unas cosas que dejó en mi departamento y que a Temari le estorban.

Entonces ella era la nueva novia de Sasuke.

—No sé si lo sepas, pero Sasuke y yo ahora estamos juntos. —Le dijo ella, confirmándole todo. –Y la verdad no creo prudente que estés aquí.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, no sabía que tú estabas con Sasuke, en segunda, ya te dije a que vengo, y en tercera, solo quería explicarle a… tu novio, que el domingo estaré presente en el cumpleaños de Naruto, y no quería que hubiera incomodidad al respecto, pero por lo visto, eso no va a ser necesario.

Ino entonces pareció suspirar y abrió la puerta en totalidad dejándole ver a la castaña su enorme vientre.

—Sasuke ahora tienen muchas responsabilidades como para pensar en lo incomodo de la situación.

Aun a pesar de estar segura de no querer regresar con Sasuke nunca más, eso no quitaba el hecho de sentir una pequeña molestia en su pecho cuando vio la panza de Ino, que a decir verdad, se veía un poco más rellenita, aunque seguía igual de bella.

Ahora se daba cuenta de porque no la había visto en la escuela. Cuando se corrió la voz de su ruptura, todas las chicas incluida su ex amiga Sakura, se paseaban frente a ella con burla e ironía, pensado que había sido Sasuke el que había decidido terminar la relación. Sin embargo, Ino no se había aparecido ni por casualidad.

Muy lista.

— ¿Cuántos meses tienes? —Preguntó con cierto temor.

—Cin-cinco —Farfulló la otra.

—No mientas Ino, tal vez yo no sea la que estudie medicina, pero se bien como se ve la panza de una mujer embarazada de cinco meses y tú tienes más —Los ojos se le empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, no quería llorar. No por ella y Sasuke que la habían estado engañando desde hacía tiempo. — ¡Me lo debes, maldita! ¡Dímelo!

—Vamos en la segunda semana del tercer trimestre —Ino lloraba como si hubiera sido ella a la que habían estado engañando. —Es una niña.

—Siete meses, te embarazaste de Sasuke cuando aún estaba conmigo, cuando me prometiste que ya no te ibas a meter en nuestra relación.

—Yo quería decírtelo, pero Sasuke pensó que sería mejor idea que no lo supieras.

—¿Qué mi todavía novio se estaba acostando con una de mis supuestas amigas? Confié en ti, Ino, una vez más, a un después de lo que todos me dijeron, volví a confiar en ti.

—No estoy orgullosa de mis actos, ahora veo lo que hice mal.

— ¿Ah, sí? Ojala que tu hija nunca se encuentre con un imbécil como su padre ni con un puñado de zorras haciéndose pasar por amigas como su madre. Aunque solo así vas a ver de verdad todo el daño que ambos me hicieron. —Tomó la maleta y empezó a sacar toda la ropa, regándola por el pórtico de la casa. —Y dile a Naruto, que muchas gracias por ser honesto conmigo. Ahora sé que todos ustedes siempre han sido unos falsos.

* * *

Agradezco la atención de todos los que han estado leyendo.  
Para continuar esta historia pido un mínimo de 9 reviews.  
Para información extra favor de visitar mi perfil.

Siguiente historia a actualizar: DeInKo

GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
